The Robinson Twins
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Remake of Meet the Robinsons. What if Wilbur have a twin sister? Firt fic of the Robinson twins series. (BEING REVISED)
1. Double Trouble

Lewis and Robinson twins

_Chapter 1: Confusion at the double_

"Never thought I'd say this," muttered Wilbur, "But I give up."

The mission was simple: find his sister's secret box. It was a time that Tera had begun to spend most of her time hidden there, in the garage. Wilbur already had seen her with a box and was looking for almost the entire day before Tera returned from whatever she had gone to fetch. She just said it was very important.

Wilbur sighed. Another journey lost. Whatever Tera was doing, she did not want anyone to know. Then he looked at the time machine and smiled. Perhaps the journey was not so lost after all. His father was away and his sister was gone; he could use for a new journey of exploration. Just needed to get his camera.

It was a cold and rainy night. He supposed that his sister would not be back before the rain passed. He was in no great hurry. He was going up to his room when his mother called him.

"Wilbur! There you are! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mom," he answered promptly.

"Then could you take out the trash, please?"

"Sure, Mother," he answered without showing his irritation at the delay. He was moving away but Franny had to call him back.

"One more thing dear; have you seen Tera?"

"No. Since the lunch. She must be at a friend's house, waiting for the rain to pass."

"It is. Maybe. Thanks Wil."

The boy grabbed a raincoat not to get wet and left. Already outside he heard his mother's voice.

"Wilbur! Close the gate right; the alarm does not work!"

"Okay, Mom!" he said, rolling his eyes. He was not irresponsible.

He was going to take the time machine when he reminded himself again of the camera. He pulled the door open and came into the house through the front door. He did not realize that the door remained open.

Once Wilbur moved away from the door, Tera came to her without seeing her brother. She was surprised that the door was open, but came in and closed it, or at least thought she had done. She picked up her box and emptied the contents of her pockets into. But before working, she needed a hot shower and a snack. While having dinner at a friend's house, she was hungry, and completely soaked by the rain.

Wilbur finally found the camera. He passed by his sister's room but saw no sign of her. Apparently, he was lucky.

Down quickly by the transport tube and into the garage. Then he realized something was wrong. The door was open and a time machine was not there. He ran outside in time to glimpse a man wearing a bowler hat, inside the time machine before it disappeared.

So, back to the garage, Tera was overthrown by her brother.

"Watch where you walk!" cried the girl. Before Wilbur could answer, she noticed what was wrong. "Where is the time machine?"

"When did you arrived?" he asked, ignoring the question of his sister.

"It's less than ten minutes. And then?"

"You entered by what door?"

"This. Don't tell me..."

"Someone stole a time machine," Completed the boy. "You must have left the door open. I thought it was me."

"And was you. It was already open when I arrived. I thought I had closed it, but got in a hurry..."

"Me too. What do we do?"

"Call Daddy. What do you think I do?"

"No, Tera. Please! Maybe you not, but if our parents find out I'm dead."

"Relax, Wil. It can't be that bad. Can?"

"For you, talk is cheap. They believe that you are the angel of the house. Never find any of the things you do."

"It is not my fault that I'm better behaved and smarter than you."

"Behaved? I do not know where. Smarter? In your dreams. After all, you also left the door open!"

"It was my first slide. And you started it."

Then Carl came. "What are discussing, there, children?"

"Carl!" Wilbur shouted. "Good to see you. We need help!"

"What have you done this time?"

"We accidentally left the garage door open and a time machine was stolen. I was planning to go after the thief. Can you track where he went?"

"I think that's a bad idea," muttered the girl.

"I did not ask for your opinion. Carl?"

"I don't think you should..."

"Leave it to me," Tera said. She ran to where her bo was hidden and came back with two small metal wasps.

"What is it?" Wilbur got one. "Where did that come from?"

"They are spies. It doesn't matter where they came from, but they will certainly help us."

The wasp in the girl's hand began to vibrate its wings, its eyes glowing red. Then it stopped, it eyes turning blue. Tera looked at her watch.

"I still think it's a bad idea, but we have a time. Stay with the other spy case we are separated."

"Should we be separate?"

"Of course! Thought I'd let you take care of something this important alone? Just give me two minutes." She ran to the transport tube and soon returned wearing a white shirt, short jean shorts, a black vest, black boots, and a pink cap with several stars.

Wilbur looked at her, surprised. That girl does not look anything like his sister. What had happened to Tera "Perfect" Robinson?

She placed a mesh bracelet and a headset communicator in her brother's hand and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Who are you and what you did to my sister?" he asked, laughing.

"This is Tera being adventurous. Hurry, before something really bad happens!" The girl pulled Wilbur to the time machine and he quickly jumped into the driver's seat. She hand him a paper with the date.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked

Wilbur sighed. Tera knew be really annoying when she wanted. But she could also be useful.


	2. Science Fair

_Chapter 2: Lewis_

"Are you sure that is the right place?" asked Wilbur.

"Absolute. Do not trust me?"

"No. How do we find it?"

"Open the window a little so I can send my spy," Tera said.

Wilbur sighed, but complied. He did not trust a lot of his sister's ideas, but he didn't have a better plan at the moment. The wasp dropped out of sight.

"Great!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Now you might also lose your machine! Still want me to trust you?"

"Do not be silly, Wil! I'm tracking the spy. Just follow my instructions and everything will be OK."

He did not think much about it, but did not argue. It was a waste of time arguing with Tera. But everything seemed to go well until Tera spoke again.

"Wil! I have good news and bad news. We lost the spy."

"That's the bad news?"

"No; this is just the news. Want the good or bad first?"

"What is the good news?"

"In spite of what happened, I managed to track down our thief to that school there."

"And the bad?"

"I got some information. Just a few since the battery died, but I found that he is behind Lewis."

"Who?"

"Our father. When he was little."

Wilbur barely hit the ship.

"Are these some of his jokes, T? Because if you came here to play, you better stay out of my way."

"I like to play, but I know what I should take seriously, Wil. You'll be wasting your time with me and let's do what we came here to do."

"You're right. It's not worth arguing with you."

Wilbur landed the ship and entered the building. Tera was hard to trust, but if what she said was true, things were worse than they imagined.

The plan remained the same, only it was now more urgent. To his surprise, Tera took the lead, as if she knew exactly where he was going. She led him past the school until the empty block where a science fair was going on. She will enter when Wilbur stopped her.

"T! Stop there! We cannot go in!"

"Relax. We are two teenagers in a place full of young people; nobody will pay attention to us."

And she entered. Wilbur again wondered who that Tera was. His sister was like a copy of himself, as if the roles had been reversed. The two searched for a while, without even a little luck. That's when a boy passed near where Wilbur was. He had blond hair and blue eyes. In a wheelbarrow, he was carrying something covered by a cloth.

Wilbur motioned for his sister, who was even more shocked than him. The boy took that moment to say, "I'll talk to him. Keep your eye out."

"Wil!" Tera warned, but it was already too late.

Wilbur was tired of leaving his sister in charge. He followed the boy, trying to keep out of view, which was not easy as he looked back at all times. Then the teen had an idea; as soon as he thought it would not be noticed, he tucked up underneath the cloth that covered the machine and waited. He felt that the machine had been built, and as soon he felt something firm on his feet again, he put his head out.

"This place is not safe," he told Lewis. "Come here." He pulled it under the cloth too. "You stood by a tall man with a bowler hat?" he asked.

It was like a game. He had to think fast and be the smartest. But none of this would be easy.

"What?" Lewis asked confused.

"I ask the questions, Young," Wilbur said.

"You know best. Bye, bye."

Lewis was gone, but Wilbur pulled him back. Now he knew well why Tera was the way she are. Luckily, he knew well how to deal with Tera. Just needed to show who was in charge, but unfortunately he was not. Or maybe yes? Just a lie; it would not hurt. Lewis would only find out when it was too late.

"I did not want to abuse my authority but you made me." He pulled the first thing he found in his pocket, like a badge, and placed again before the younger so he could see what it was. "Agent Wilbur Robinson, F.T.T.C."

"What?"

"Task Force Continuous Time. I'm here to protect you."

"But I ..." Lewis began to complain, but Wilbur covered his mouth.

"Think. Tall man? Bowler hat? You searched?"

"No. But why?"

Wilbur lowered his voice dramatically.

"I could lose my job over this. He is suspected of theft."

"What did he steal?"

_How curious!_ Wilbur thought. "A time machine."

"A what?!"

"I followed him up to this time and knew he're behind you."

"From me! But why?"

"The staff of Q.G still do not know why. And I mean Headquarters Q.G."

"I know what Q.G. is." Lewis replied, starting to chafe. _It is_, thought Wilbur. _Tera and you always know everything._

"Great! Wise guy eh? This can save your life. For now. Just take care of your scientific gismo and leaves the perp with me." He left, but knowing how he knew Tera and thinking about how she and Lewis were, maybe you should ... Returned. - And by perp I mean...

"I know what it is!" Lewis complained.

"Okay, you're all-knowing."

Wilbur left. At least he knew they were safe, but he had hoped that Tera had more luck, something he doubted. If she knew something, she would have warned him. That's when he noticed someone suspicious. No sign of her sister anywhere.

"Bowler hat area!" he shouted to warn Tera and Lewis. He ran toward the suspect and jumped on him but a cloth covered his head.

"My frogs!" shouted a girl nearby.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted another girl.

Wilbur shook off the cloth quickly.

"You will not escape!" he cried, but all he found were a boy and a girl. The girl seemed angry and a bit prickly.

"Hey dude, you almost broke my solar system!" complained the boy.

Wilbur tried to smile, a little nervous. The thief had fled? Or it was just a mistake?

"My frogs got away!" the other girl screamed, pulling him by the arm.

The first girl he saw and ran to help; Tera soon joined them.

"Anything?" Wilbur asked her.

"Nothing. But I found my spy. And you?"

"Nothing, too. But he must be hiding around here."

"Should not be hard to hide with you causing so much confusion."

"At least I tried to do something. What were you doing all this time?"

"None of your business. And you should not have done that."

"What?"

"Talk to him. This can be dangerous."

"Relax, T, all right? I know what I'm doing."

"I believe you," she said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm. "A little more attention and less of a joke."

"Less blogging! What happened to Tera fun?"

"She was at home."

"Is it just me, or are you in trouble?" asked the blonde that was helping.

"Do not meddle!" shouted the Robinson twins.

"Okay," she said moving away. "What most people without education."

"Got it!" exclaimed the girl, with an additional frog in hands. The others were in the arms of the boy. "This is the last frog."

Wilbur was already irritated with the whole situation.

"Hey, Clueless Girl," he said. "We do not have time for this now. We are on a very important mission and..."

"Do not talk to me like not," she said. "I know karate."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. Tera laughed at him. The boy could attract confusion all the time. Have not enough why they were there, he could still mess up things further.

"Wilbur! Stop being so dumb. Relax. Look there!"

She pointed to where Lewis was presenting his invention. The two watched with interest, admiration, and a little pride, although they did not understand anything, Wilbur less than Tera; that was why it was so fascinating.

But at the time Lewis tried to call the Memory Scanner, Wilbur looked to the side and noticed a bowler hat that crept like a spider beneath the tables.

"Lewis! Stop there!" he shouted, dropping the frogs from the girl on the floor.

Tera had also noticed the problem and tried to open the way to the boy, but it was already too late. The propeller came off the machine and narrowly missed hitting several people. It looked like it was going to hit one of the lamps. Sparks scattered everywhere, some going down the volcano. A boy began to sound alarms and extinguishers began throwing water everywhere.

Things were falling, children were screaming and running; the place was in complete chaos. Wilbur, Tera, and Lewis were the only ones left. Completely irritated by the disaster, Lewis threw his things on the floor, grabbed the backpack and ran.

"Lewis! Wait!" Wilbur shouted, running after him.

Tera rolled her eyes and ran after her brother. She reached Wilbur, barring his path.

"Wow, stop there; where are you going?"

"Behind him. Do something."

"Now you want to do something? I mean, something that is not confusing?"

"Tera, now is not a good time."

"Now you're trying to be responsible. Listen, Wil, you already had your chance and you blew it. It is irresponsible, incompetent, immature, and annoying ... I'll stop here because I'm still calm and a little educated. I'm in charge now, unless you prefer that I call Dad. Climb into the time machine and do not argue with me."

"Who are you to talk to me? And since I stopped, as Lewis wants to find?"

"Count me. I'm tracking."

"But he said that his spy had just the battery," Tera replied with a smirk. Wilbur fumbled the pockets and discovered that the wasp that his sister had given him was gone.

"If you were a thief, you fried," she said with a mischievous smile.

"You are impossible!"

"For doing what? I'm your sister."

She ran into the time machine and waited for her brother to catch up. All would be right.


End file.
